Attack on Eggman
by Sonja800
Summary: Sonic screws up yet again, sending himself, Tails and Knuckles into an alternate world where the only principle is 'kill or be killed'. Co-written with Daniel/Sonic The Australian.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Eggman stood proudly upon his latest spacecraft, another marvel of the doctor's intellectual and engineering genius, though he was bound to create an even greater spectacle once his plan was completed. Everything was set for his latest plan to be put in motion. All of the Chaos Emeralds were in the doctor's possession and in a few moments they will have fully charged his weapon that he would use to aid him in the creation of Eggmanland. The doctor let off an evil laugh, but was rudely interrupted by the security alarms. Upon checking the panel in front of him, it appeared as though the blue pest had come to once again, thwart the doctor's scheme.

Sonic stood on the other end of the ship, eyeing down the entire craft, with Tails and Knuckles standing behind him. The blue hedgehog smirked as he blasted off, making his way down into the army of robots that Eggman had sent out to exterminate the pests. Of course, they were no match for the trio, who easily took down the robots and cut a path through the machines straight into the main room where Eggman was positioned.

Now in panic due to the heroes breaking through the first line of defense, Eggman set the room into lockdown, shutting the doors and reinforcing them. The trio arrived at the door just as it slammed shut, resulting in a "Darn it!" from Sonic.

"Stand aside, I got this," Knuckles stepped forward, cracking his knuckles before delivering a forceful punch to the door. The door fell down after a few seconds, causing Eggman to fall out of his seat in a panic. He quickly regained his composure, standing himself back up, now appearing triumphant.

"You're too late, Sonic! My ultimate weapon has been fully charged! Eggmanland will finally come to be!" The doctor's hand dramatically raised into the air, reading to slam his finger down onto the button.

"It's not over yet, Egghead!" Sonic wasn't going to give in. The machine was charging up, with its weak point in plain sight. With that in mind, Sonic charged up a spin dash and shot himself straight for it.

"Sonic, wait, don't-!" Tails wasn't able to finish his sentence before Sonic collided with the machine. Once he did, there was a flash of white and then nothing. No sign of the ship or any of the people on board. Where the trio and doctor had disappeared to, was uncertain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I'm just going to survey the terrain," Levi announced in response to the confused calls from his squad as he headed sidelong, separating from the group. Really, he wanted to make sure they weren't being followed, but he didn't want to worry everyone else.

The captain was momentarily blinded by a flash of light, immediately reaching up to shield his eyes with his arm. His horse almost knocked him off in its panic. When he regained his sight, what Levi saw confused him greatly. A giant red object made almost entirely of metal emitting heavy smoke, along with three unconscious figures at the base of it.

The horse ran toward the strange object upon Levi flicking its reigns, coming to a stop in front of the three figures. They appeared to be strange, bipedal animals. Two of them looked somewhat like a hedgehog and a fox, but Levi couldn't tell what the red one was. Echidna, maybe? He'd never seen one for himself, only heard about them.

"Oy!" Levi yelled as he jumped off of his horse. He walked over to the figures and knelt down, attempting to shake them awake.

The hedgehog stirred slightly as he was being shaken and eventually he returned to consciousness. He sat upright, shaking his head to relieve the leftover dizziness before turning his attention to his friends, shaking them awake. "Guys, guys! Get up!"

The yellow fox and red echidna soon came back to consciousness as well, performing the same head shaking maneuver that the hedgehog did. "I don't think we're on Mobius anymore, guys…"

Levi stood up straight and took a step back, waiting for the creatures to pull themselves together. Questions could come later.

"I was gonna warn you, Sonic, attacking that machine was a really bad idea!" the fox was the first to get back up.

"Well, ya coulda told me that sooner, buddy!" 'Sonic' got back on his feet, attempting to defend himself as he did so.

"When you attacked the machine, you created an interdimensional transportation method," the fox explained, though it clearly didn't get through Sonic's head at all.

"In English, Tails."

"We went through a wormhole into another dimension."

Levi finally stepped in. "I hate to interrupt your little exchange, but would you mind telling me what you are and what you're doing here?" His tone was extremely demanding; he wanted an explanation, and he wanted one _now_.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced himself. "That's my buddy Tails, and the one that ain't talking is Knuckles,"

Knuckles had remained quiet throughout the entire event that was occurring. He'd been standing in the background with his arms folded.

Tails smiled and raised his index finger as he quickly explained how he and his friends had arrived where they were now. "Well, you see sir, we were fighting Eggman on his giant spaceship, when Sonic decided it was a good idea to lob himself into the giant weapon the doctor was powering up, which created a wormhole, and... now we're here,"

"...What?" was all Levi could say in response.

"I don't know what Tails is saying most of the time dude, don't worry 'bout it too much. So do ya mind tellin' us where we've ended up? And what's with the fancy gear?" Sonic asked, gesturing towards the canisters at the man's sides and the handle-like objects in his hands.

"I'll explain once we're out of here," Levi stated, turning back to his horse. "There's no telling when one will appear. Come with me, all of you."

The trio didn't really have much of say on whether they wanted to follow him or not. Without any knowledge of where they were and what the area was like, virtually anyone they met was an ally. So, reluctantly, the trio followed the man.

"Wait, what do you mean by ' _one'_?" Knuckles finally spoke up after his silence that he'd been in for the whole conversation. The lack of knowledge wasn't putting the echidna's mind at ease and the fact that the man referred to whatever he was talking about as 'one' held implications that whatever it was was bad news.

"Titans," Levi answered, not taking his eyes off of the area ahead of them. It was about time for the Survey Corps to head back to the walls, considering they'd been out for so long and lost so many men already. "It's their territory, after all. They don't go after animals, but they could still harm you. Be on your guard."

As if on cue, a large, humanoid creature came out from the nearby sea of trees. A fifteen-meter class Titan. It made its way toward the group quickly, bloodlust clear in its terrifying expression and the moans escaping its gaping mouth.

The shock on the faces of the Mobians was unmistakeable; they stared, mouths wide-open, freezing in place at the mere sight of the creature.

"What the heck… is that!?" Sonic finally spoke, utterly baffled.

"Shit..." Levi growled, stopping his horse. He withdrew two blades from their scabbards, standing up on his horse and setting off his 3D Maneuver Gear. The hook landed in a nearby tree, and Levi used the momentum of the retracting wire to wrap it around the Titan's legs and stop it in its tracks, the captain throwing himself into the air. Using his signature attack of high-speed spinning that no other soldier could match up to, he closed in on the nape of the Titan's neck, slicing it clean off and causing the Titan to fall to the ground, letting out a copious amount of steam as it dissolved.

Levi remained stoic throughout the whole ordeal, simply landing on the ground and cleaning the blood off of his blades and hands, only then showing his disgust.

The Mobians had to be honest; they'd never seen that much blood come out of something at once. And what was with the man's insanely fast spinning? To them, it was very reminiscent of Sonic's signature attack, the spin dash. They didn't know whether to be amazed or scared.

"...S-So..." Tails tried to speak. "W-What was your name, sir?"

"Levi," the captain answered, getting back onto his horse. "Just wait for a moment; I'll call the others over."

Yet another statement the Mobians had no context for. Levi pulled a green flare out of a satchel on the horse's saddle, covering his ears with his hand and arm as he set it off. The green smoke rose high into the air, which the Mobians assumed was a signal.

Within a few minutes, the ground rumbled and the sound of clattering horse hooves was almost overpowering as the remaining Survey Corps members arrived. They were about to ask why Levi had called them over, but they went silent at the sight of the anthropomorphic animals, and the 'spaceship' smoldering not too far off.

"Levi, what's this?" Hange asked, blinking several times. The scientist seemed more fascinated than confused, at least compared to the rest of the soldiers.

"I assume you were already headed back yourselves," Levi didn't answer. "We have to get back to the walls, post-haste. Titans are approaching."

He definitely wasn't wrong; the ground seemed to be letting off a slight tremor, and the groans of Titans could be heard not too far off. The Survey Corps members didn't argue, all of them heading in the direction of the walls the moment Commander Erwin announced their departure.

Not wanting to be anywhere out in the open after what they'd just witnessed, the trio of anthropomorphic animals started following the men on horses, having no issues keeping up with their speed. Sonic made his way closer to the front of the pact, alongside Levi. Tails hung back a bit, running up beside a small blond who was probably in his adolescent years. Knuckles hung back a bit further, running up beside a black-haired female who was wearing a scarf.

"Ya know, I can do that spinny move you just did too, only I don't need your fancy sword stuff," Sonic talked himself up to Levi with a cocky grin. This wasn't really considered a situation to be bragging about one's self, but Sonic couldn't help himself, it was in his nature.

Levi glanced at the hedgehog, his eyebrows furrowed more than usual. "Then spend less time bragging about your skills and more time honing them."

Sonic just glanced back with a confused, yet irritated look before looking away and focusing his eyes on the path the group was travelling.

Tails had remained very quiet since seeing the incredibly large naked human. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his current predicament, though he was certain those things were going to be the death of him. The yellow fox just kept running with the group, strength in numbers after all, right?

Eventually he spoke up. "S-Sonic, I'm scared. W-What if one those things get us?"

"Don't worry buddy, that's not gonna happen while I'm around," Sonic reassured him, giving a thumbs up as he looked back.

Sonic's heart may have been in the right place in saying that, but it didn't give Tails that much reassurance. Sonic didn't know what these things were capable of either. Sonic's confidence was always something Tails admired, but what if this time they really were in way over their heads? Tails would rather get some reassurance from the locals, and that's exactly what he did as he turned to the blond haired boy riding the horse beside him. "You've dealt with those things right? They aren't gonna get us, are they?"

Armin didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell the petrified fox the truth, but he wasn't a very good liar either. "...N-No, they're not going to get you. Don't worry."

"Eyes forward. We're arriving at the walls."

The trio turned their heads and they're eyes widened at the sight of the massive wall ahead of them. The trio raced ahead, their smaller size allowing them to slide under the gate before everyone else. Tails and Knuckles moved on ahead, Sonic stood by the gate, waiting for Levi. "You've got some explaining to do, buddy."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey, stop it!"

"Aw, c'mon, just a little look?"

Sonic was trying to shove away a highly curious Hange, annoyed at the constant touching and inspecting. Hange always said that if you don't understand something, you should learn all that you can about it, but surely that required consent.

"So, let me see if I'm understandin' this right," Sonic spoke to Levi, who was sipping from a cup of tea. The blue hedgehog was holding Hange back by pushing the curious scientist's head away with one hand and keeping himself still with the other. "For one hundred years, humanity has been under attack by these giant, stupid naked humans called Titans, and the Survey Corps, which you're a part of, has to go outside of the stronghold humanity built to explore and learn more about the Titans?"

"Correct," Levi put down his teacup. "Shitty Glasses, lay off."

Hange pouted, then reluctantly sat back down.

"This place is messed up," Knuckles frowned. "I hate to say it, but finding the emeralds isn't going to be easy."

Levi gave a questioning look… if you could call it that. He still remained emotionless, but a slight quirk of the eyebrow suggested he was curious.

"Oh, right," Tails finally piped up after staying silent for such a long time. "The Chaos Emeralds are these mysterious gems with infinite power. When you gather them all together, you can cause what's called a Chaos Control, which lets you travel through space and time. We need to get those back so we can travel back to our own world."

"I'll bet Eggman's on the loose somewhere, too," Knuckles huffed. "If he hasn't been eaten already."

"By humans or Titans?" Levi quipped, taking another drink from his teacup.

Sonic gave him a miffed look, then turned back to Tails. "Where do ya think we should start, buddy?"

"The emeralds couldn't have gone too far," Tails began. "I say that we should check inside of the walls first. If they have spread that far, it should be easier to find them in a place safe from the Titans. When we have at least one, it will be easier to find the others outside of the walls."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic nodded.

"What, such powerful items will just be lying around somewhere anyone could get them?" Levi scoffed. "You lot must have a very different definition of 'power'."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Knuckles growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," Levi responded calmly. He seemed to take the threat as though Knuckles were merely a child with a wooden sword and a colander on his head picking a fight with an adult. "Unless you want to be thrown back out of the walls, I suggest _you_ keep _your_ mouth shut."

"Don't tell me what to do, _shorty_!" Knuckles shot up, his chair clattering on the ground behind him. Levi's eye twitched, but he simply ignored the echidna, taking another sip of his still-warm tea.

"Hey, hey, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" Tails spoke up, worry in his soft voice.

"Tails is right," Sonic didn't seem too surprised by Knuckles' behaviour. He jabbed a thumb to point at Levi. "And if his threats are serious, I'd do as he says if you don't wanna get thrown out."

"I can look after myself," Knuckles huffed. "I wouldn't let them throw me out without a fight."

"I think it would be great to see you spar!" Hange spoke up. "I'd like to see how such a different species handles combat-"

"Not now, Shitty Glasses," Levi shot the scientist a glare. "You can invade their privacy later."

.

* * *

"So? Have you found out where we are?" Eggman tapped his foot impatiently. Orbot was busily tapping away at a computer, with Cubot curiously attempting to touch the keys, only to be slapped away. They were still outside, having been thrown out of the now burning spaceship. "I'm sick of this place already. Almost eaten by another person!"

Cubot looked at his master. "Well, I'm not the sharpest knife in the chandelier-"

"No, you're not."

"-But I don't think those were people!" Cubot finished.

"I think you're right," Orbot didn't look up from the keyboard. "But we still don't know what exactly they are or why they tried to eat the Doctor. And I can't find any information on this place… Or a signal, in fact."

"Great," Eggman grumbled. "Well, Plan B, then. Send a drone out to the nearest civilization. We'll need to figure out where we are ourselves."

"Roger that, sir," Orbot immediately got to work. "The only civilization nearby is about the size of a small country, surrounded by high walls. I've checked as far as I can, but there aren't any other places with people in them."

"Something tells me there's a reason for that," Eggman frowned. "Either way, we're going to find out where we are and get those Chaos Emeralds back. If Sonic isn't dead already, we're going to crush him like a bug this time."

"Oh, oh, I think I've heard you say that before!" Cubot piped up again, earning a 'shut up' from his master. The cuboid robot drooped a little, then turned back to Orbot to watch him work. Although, he didn't understand a thing he saw in front of him.


	4. Chapter 3

**[Sonja's A/N]: Holidays are coming up, so we should have more time to write this bullshit. Have a chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Levi had told the Mobians that if they wanted to stay with the Survey Corps, they'd ' _have to make themselves useful'_ and learn to use the maneuver gear and kill Titans (not before cleaning the barracks by themselves, of course). Of course, the 'training' would be rather condensed compared to the three years of training cadets went through. And apparently Levi was apparently self-taught. Surely, it would be easier to learn from him, not to mention the help from Hange.

Sonic was impressed by how much using the maneuver gear increased his speed, but he was continually scolded by Levi for using far too much gas. Knuckles struggled a little at first, but he got the hang of using it, though Levi told him he could improve his cutting a little bit. Tails, however, had refused the training, saying it wasn't in his nature to fight, and he'd rather stay on the sidelines. Surprisingly, Levi had been gentle with him, and allowed the fox to do so without any trouble.

Sonic yelled a cheer as he whistled through the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his fur. The training ground was full of trees, perfect for maneuver gear, and Sonic found it easy to weave around them. When he reached a wooden 'Titan', he swiftly dealt with it, continuing to fly by as he sliced a huge chunk out of the 'weak point'.

Knuckles was taking a break, sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree and talking to Tails, whom had been observing with Levi and Hange. The two veterans were keeping an eye on Sonic while discussing plans. They hoped to get the whole Chaos Emerald thing over with as soon as possible, so they could focus on other things that were more important to them.

When Sonic finally came back down, he walked up to Levi. "Look, uh, I'm not havin' any trouble with the maneuver gear or anythin', but... I just thought you should know I'm not too good with blood..."

"I can't help you with that," Levi responded. Sonic couldn't judge how the man felt when he said this. His tone hardly changed, no matter what came out of his mouth. "You're just going to have to get used to it eventually."

Sonic stared for a moment, then shrugged and turned to his friends. Before he got to them, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Levi," it was Hange. "He's always like this. You'll get used to it eventually. Besides, I think he's alright with you. Just don't do anything to set him off, ya hear?"

"...I'll keep that in mind," Sonic nodded, smiling at the scientist. "Thanks."

' _At least someone here is nice,'_ Sonic thought, casting a glance back at the grumpy captain. He flopped down under the tree next to Tails, picking up the unused canteen beside their belongings and taking a sip of water.

Sonic almost snickered when he saw Hange gesturing excitedly, sometimes grabbing Levi by the shoulders. The small man hardly reacted, so he must've been used to it. It was admittedly funny to watch. "It's kinda hard to imagine that Levi would have friends."

"That's kind of mean," Tails frowned. "He is pretty cold, but people really admire him. I'm sure he's had plenty of friends before."

"I think he's a jerk," Knuckles shrugged, taking a sip from his own canteen.

"Says the knucklehead," Sonic chuckled. "He only got mad at ya cuz ya provoked him, Knuckles. Even then, you got angry first."

"Shut up," Knuckles fumed, throwing his canteen back at his bag. His response only further proved Sonic's point.

"He's probably been through a lot, considering what this place is like," Tails spoke up again, uncomfortable sitting in between the other two. "Maybe that's why he's really bossy."

"Let's not talk about him anymore," Sonic huffed. "The space in the walls is really huge. Where do you think we should start looking for the emeralds?"

"Hmm… We should probably look in the centermost wall first, since it's the smallest," Tails pondered. "If there's an emerald there, it'll be easier to find. Especially with your help, Knuckles."

"Yeah, he has a sixth sense for the emeralds," Sonic pointed out.

"Naturally," Knuckles responded coolly.

"I heard about an Underground district under the center wall. It's probably the smallest district, since they wouldn't leave empty space, so maybe we should look there first?" Tails suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic nodded. He didn't dare mention Knuckles' digging ability, since he'd probably just get annoyed again. "I'll ask Hange to come with us." He didn't really want to put up with Levi, if he was being honest.

.

* * *

"Orbot, Cubot, ready the observation drones!" Eggman gestured from his chair in front of a large computer screen. Despite the crash of his ship, a combination of Eggman's intelligence and specific parts not being demolished in the crash out of pure luck, allowed the doctor to establish a makeshift base, complete with a power generator that would last for at least a week.

Orbot and Cubot had soon released the drones and with a few taps on the keyboard, Eggman had live camera feed from the drones to his screen. "Now, let's what this world has to offer." A few more taps of the keys and the drones split ways and flew off. After a while, one of the drones came across a wall. "Hmmm, so there is civilisation here…" The doctor ran his fingers along his moustache as he sent the drone up higher to get a look over the wall. The higher view showed numerous people wearing a uniform and some sort of weapon holster at each of their sides. "Hmm… must be militar- HUH?!"

The doctor was cut short as something zipped past in a blue streak. "That's Sonic!" Eggman quickly tried to get the drone to follow the blue blur only for it to sharply pull upwards into the air. Eggman quickly shifted the camera on the drone up to see the blue hedgehog flying upwards, wearing the same gear and uniform as the people he'd seen earlier. At least now Sonic had given Eggman the opportunity to see how this gear worked. As Sonic fired a cord from the gear that lodged into a wall, Eggman had the drone take a series of snapshots that showed the gear in action.

"It appears to be some sort of grappling system which allows increased mobility…" Considering everything else Eggman had seen from the drones, this gear was by far the most technologically advanced of everything. The question was what was this gear used for? It couldn't be merely for transportation. Eggman soon got his answer when his other drone detected another life form back outside the wall.

The life form in question happened to be one of the giant people who'd attacked Eggman, standing at fifteen meters tall. Eggman had his drone circle the creature so he could make some observations. "Humanoid in shape, naked, incredibly strong, seems completely uninterested in wildlife…" Eggman took down notes of anything that could prove important. He continue to observe the creature as it made it's way towards the wall. It appeared to be showing heavy interest in the people on top of the wall. "Treats humans as a food source…" Eggman added another note to his list, just as he saw a cord from earlier lodge into the wall.

Eggman leaned over his desk and watched as that blue rodent came soaring in with blades in each hand and using them to slice a large chunk out of the creature's neck. So this is what the gear was used for. It was a means of defeating these creatures. And, it appeared as though Sonic had the unique advantage of these creatures treating him as wildlife, meaning they had no interest in attacking him.

"Hmmmm, these creatures may hold no interest in Sonic, but if they are as human as I'm thinking, they might be able to be… persuaded…"


	5. Chapter 4

**[Sonja]:** _I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates, we've been busy going to school and fucking around. Here's a thing. Don't worry, we're doing more.  
_ **[Daniel]:** _...I have nothing to say. Just **memes**._

 _..._

 **Chapter 4**

Tails couldn't help but notice the nostalgia in Levi's eyes as the three Mobians traversed the underground with the soldier. Hange had recommended that Levi accompany them, after Levi pointed out Hange had hardly been there. This was much to Levi's chagrin, but he'd gone quiet as soon as they'd set off.

"How long has it been since you were here last, sir?" Tails asked, only to be greeted by a long silence.

"...Too long to remember," Levi finally answered.

"Isn't it too dirty for you?" Sonic asked. "...Eh, whatever. I guess that's why ya left."

Levi quietly huffed. "Right… I left out of cleanliness…" He seemed far more unwilling to talk than usual. Tails shrugged it off, continuing along with his friends.

The older citizens of the Underground didn't seem too happy to see Levi. In fact, they glared at him with clear hatred as he walked past. "You're popular, arent'cha?" Sonic pointed out, earning nothing but a sidelong glance from the captain.

Sonic and Knuckles split off to cover more ground, and Tails took to the air. Levi told them he'd meet them all back at the stairway, but the moment Tails was out of Levi's sight, the man walked into one of the old houses. Unable to fend off his curiosity, the kit carefully landed and walked into the house, keeping his steps light. It was old and dirty, like it hadn't been used for many years.

He heard movement, and Levi stepped out of a nearby hallway, shoving something into his pocket. "Why are you following me?" Levi asked. He probably intended to be confronting, but his tone was scarily soft, especially for him.

Tails didn't know how to answer. "I-I just-"

Levi sighed. "Doesn't matter. Let's go find that emerald thing," he walked past Tails. His hard tone was starting to return, much to Tails'... relief?

"Tails?" Sonic called from somewhere. "Shorty? Knuckles?"

Levi quickened his pace, coming up behind the blue hedgehog as soon as they spotted him. "Watch your mouth," he growled. "Now, what is it?"

Sonic revealed the glowing green Chaos Emerald in his hand. Levi looked fascinated for a split second, but he accepted it rather quickly. "We found what we came here for, then. Get your other friend; we'll go back now."

Sonic immediately shot off, returning mere moments later with a very dazed Knuckles. "How many times have I gotta tell you not to do that!?"

"I wasn't gonna wait for ya to walk here, Knucklehead," Sonic chuckled. "Let's get outta here; it's a little too stuffy for me."

* * *

He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. The way that red-headed girl was staring at him was… animalistic. Very unsettling.

Regardless, Sonic continued his story, still tossing the baked potato from one hand to the other. "... So anyway, Egghead's standin' in front me in this giant robot-"

"Uh, robot?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"...Right, I forgot, ninth century, you don't have those sorta things. It's like a huge hunk a metal you can move around and get to do stuff. So Eggman's staring right at me from inside this robot all like 'I will defeat you this time Sonic, ohohohoh!', which was a total lie as usual, cause the instant he tried to take a swing at me, I just spin dashed my way through the thing's arm and boom, score another one for me! Any questions?"

"What's that 'spin dash' you mentioned?" Eren asked, clearly intrigued.

"It's kinda like that spinny thing Levi does, I just don't need any swords t' pull it off," The blue hedgehog smirks, patting his spikes. "At the right speed, these work as a big blue buzzsaw."

While Eren looked pensive as he let the information sink in, Armin spoke up. "Can you go into more detail on these 'robots'?"

"That's uhhh, a question you're better off askin' Tails; I just trash the things, Tails knows what makes 'em tick," a casual shrug was given. The fox, meanwhile, was at a table near the other side of the hall, having a presumably in-depth discussion with Hange.

Sasha finally spoke up. "Can I have that potato?"

Sonic stared for a moment. "Sure, whatever." He tossed the potato to her, and she happily accepted it, wolfing it down like some kind of animal.

Didn't even bother to say 'thank you'.

Sonic heard Hange yell something, and his eyes were quickly drawn to the table the small group sat at. Something told him there was usually a larger group there, but now it was just Hange, Levi, and Tails. They looked overly excited, broody, and a little overwhelmed, respectively.

But, did Levi ever look anything _but_ broody?

When Hange continued to fire questions faster than Sonic running at full speed down a straight road, Tails silently signaled Levi for help, but received only a noncommittal shrug and a mutter Sonic couldn't catch. Running out of options, Tails turned to the blue hedgehog, begging him to distract the scientist so he could have room to breathe.

Sonic immediately took the hint and luckily, he knew just the thing to pull Tails out of the situation with. He quickly approached the table, which seemed to shut Hange up for a very brief moment. "Hey Tails, that Armin guy wanted to know about robots, ya think you could go explain it to him?" The blue hedgehog asked, pointing at the blond haired kid.

"Oh, sure thing," Tails stood up, silently mouthing his thanks to Sonic before he walked off to speak to Armin.

Hange was definitely disappointed, speaking aloud while fiddling with a pencil. At least, Sonic guessed it was a pencil. "He didn't seem too eager to answer my questions… I wonder why?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm gonna give you a piece of advice I never use; slow down, ya can't expect him to answer questions when you're firin' them at fifty miles an hour."

He was met with genuine surprise from the scientist, and what he guessed was amusement from Levi. "You're asking too much of Shitty Glasses," he huffed - or was it some pathetic attempt at a chuckle? Sonic had no idea how to read this guy. His face and voice were just so monotonous, it was frustrating to the hedgehog whom was very open about his emotions.

What's going through that head of his?

"Hmm, perhaps I should change my approach, then," Hange muttered, and began scrawling something on a piece of paper.

Levi had noticed Sonic staring at him, and returned with a glare of his own, both of them not budging an inch for what felt like hours. Then, Sonic heard someone call out his name, and turned away, leaving Levi to return to his tea.

He could hear some of the squad's chanting before he even got to the table; what struck him was that Knuckles and Reiner were… arm wrestling?

"What're they _doing_?" Sonic asked Jean as he sat back down, watching the spectacle unfold. They both seemed evenly matched, actually, which was shocking.

"Arm wrestling, duh," Jean rolled his eyes, then went back to chanting his friend's name. "Kick his ass, Reiner!"

Nearby, Armin and Tails were having a quiet conversation, but Sonic picked up some weird words he'd heard Tails use before. He was probably just explaining the function of the… whatever. It was too much for him; he just had to bust the robots up, why did he have to know about them?

He was drawn back to the arm wrestling when he heard a few people cheering, and a lot of others howling in both awe and disappointment. Knuckles won.

"Nice one, Knux," Sonic gave his friend a thumbs up.

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch - you know, other than the obligatory 'horse face' comment from Sonic when Jean spoke, which was met with the exact reaction one would expect. Their fun was ruined when Levi sent them off to bed, with the statement; "You're so loud the Titans will be breaking through the walls any minute looking for you." Sonic knew he wasn't serious, but the way he said it was somewhat unnerving.

Unsurprisingly, the Mobians ended up with a room to themselves. Hange was the one to escort them, which made Tails more than anxious.

"Uh, thanks, Hange," Sonic nodded when the Mobians all stepped into their room. "We can handle ourselves from here."

"Okay!" Hange smiled.

But the scientist didn't budge an inch from the doorway.

"...You can go now?" Knuckles' brow furrowed.

When Hange still didn't move, Sonic walked up and shoved the second-in-command out of the room, ignoring the surprised and disappointed yelps as he closed the door.

"There we go," he dusted off his hands.

Sonic looked around the room. Several bunk beds were around the edges of the room, which was spotlessly clean. ' _Wonder who enforced that,'_ he thought, but didn't speak the remark aloud. Without the ceiling light on, moonlight poured in through the windows, giving the room a soft glow.

After a bit of quiet chatter, the small group got into their beds. Sonic was on a top bunk, of course, while Tails was underneath him.

"...Sonic," he heard his best friend's quiet voice.

"What's up, buddy?" Sonic responded, staring idly up at the ceiling.

"...How long do you think it'll be... before we can go home?" Tails murmured.

The hedgehog couldn't blame him for thinking like that. From their Captain's rough attitude to the giants awaiting them outside the false comfort of the walls, everything there was horrible. Sonic had seen more blood taking out one Titan than he had in most of his life.

If they weren't careless, they'd be safe. But he couldn't say the same for everyone else. The kids he'd met were an odd bunch, but they reminded him of his own friends waiting for them back home... What were they doing without them there, anyway? And where's Eggman?

Sonic could only answer honestly. "I dunno, buddy. We'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

Eggman had remained recluded inside his make-shift base. He had no intention of going outside with those giant humans walking around; he'd save that for his robots. His robots had provided him with plenty of information however, including the weakness of said giant humans, Eggman's only remaining question was 'could they be _controlled_?'

"Boss! Boss!" Cubot yelled out as he clumsily made his way inside, with Orbot following behind, looking rather un-amused with his fellow robot's actions.

"What is it you bumbling piece of scrap metal?" The doctor shot an unimpressed glare at the yellow robot.

"Look what we found boss!" The yellow robot held up what could only be distinguished as the red Chaos Emerald.

Upon the sight of it, the doctor immediately grinned and snatched the jewel from the robot's grasp. "Finally made yourself useful, I see. Excellent work! Now we can supply the base with even more power!" The doctor made his way over to the generator, slamming the emerald inside. After a slight flickering of the lights, the generator accepted the new power source and provided the make-shift base with the power it needed, with enough power left over for Eggman to begin work on his newest creation.

Orbot turned to Cubot. "Did the boss just… praise you?"

"He did!?" Cubot was genuinely shocked at Orbot's words.

Orbot's hand slapped against his face. "Were you even listening…?" he sighed.


End file.
